Pirates of the Caribbean One and One Half
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are getting married but what happens when Jack shows up and discovers a untold secret. Written by my friend Molly


Pirates of the Caribbean One and One Half

Author: Molly

A/N: ok not really author's note, more like posters note. See my friend, Molly, wrote this for her English class and I thought it was really good. With her not having a fan fiction account I decided that I was going to post it for her. It would make her very happy if you would review her story.

"Elizabeth,... Elizabeth!" said Governor Swann, while knocking of the wooden door. He turned the cold, golden knob, while setting his old, tired, pale blue eyes upon his young and beautiful daughter. Elizabeth Swann was awake already, going through a drawer in her dresser. 

  
Governor Swann knew what she was looking at, the un-dusted wood on the bottom of her drawer, where the cursed treasure of Cortez once lay. She had such an adventurous time, a way to be the person that she read about in stories and heard rumors of. 

  
"Elizabeth, please don't bring back those horrific memories of that so called adventure," said the Governor, predicting what his daughter would be thinking. 

  
"No, I am just a little nervous, that's all," she said, while closing her drawer and walking to the window which the maid just opened. Elizabeth's long, dirty blonde hair shimmered. "Shall I change into my dress now?" she asked, while looking down at the beautiful flowers around her house.  
"Oh... yes, we need to be at the church in an hour and one half," he said. "If you will excuse me, I must have a word with Commodore Norrington," he said, and walked out of the room. The maid walked over to Elizabeth's closet to get her wedding dress. It would probably be a little tight, considering today's fashions. The dress was white silk and had lace on the edges. Silk was perfect for a summer day. However, it seemed to be unusually windy.

  
"The weather seems a bit questionable for a wedding, especially one for you, Elizabeth, if its not too bold of me to say," said Victoria, a small, brown haired maid with large, beetle black eyes. She reminded Elizabeth of a mouse, a nice mouse.  
"It is a bit queer," said Elizabeth, staring out into the ocean, and feeling like she was going to throw up. 

  
Dolphins were jumping in front of the boar of the fastest ship of the Caribbean. Usually, the pirates on the ship would be throwing a few frozen fish to them, as a cold breakfast, but it wasn't an appropriate time for fun and games, everyone was too shaken up from last night.

  
It was last night, they noticed themselves rotting in the moonlight. It was last night, when they saw that the curse of Cortez was upon them.

  
"Uh... sorry to interrupt u-r ponder'in sir, but where exactly ar we goin'? I mean, I kn-uw we was suppos'd to go ter tha place in the caves, bu' because o' wha happen-" Mr Gibbs said.  
"Port Royal, we need to find Elizabeth and William Turner," said Captain Jack Sparrow, while interrupting the rest of Mr. Gibbs's well thought out speech. Jack was at the steering wheel of the ship, guiding it through the deep blue ocean. Jack was a man in his early thirties, but looks as if he was ten years younger. His skin was deeply tan, his face glimmered in the sunlight. 

Most people would say he that he was the best looking man, let alone pirate, that they have ever seen. "Tell the others where we are traveling to, savvy?" he said.

  
"Ay, sir, I'll abou'do it," Mr. Gibbs said, while sprinting away. He was a in his older years, but he had more energy in him than a five-year-old. He had facial hair like a beard, other than on his chin, which looked like a box of tan freckles, from being out in the sun for such a long time.

  
"I don't know if I can do this, I mean, I still have a few feelings for Megan," said the young and handsome William Turner.   
"Trust me Will, a great blacksmith like you deserves a girl with a lot more... qualities," explained Thomas Moore, Will's best man. Both men were in black outfits, the best in quality, paid for by Governor Swann of course. However, it was obvious that the groom looked must more exquisite. "Besides, you wanted a serious relationship, and she did not believe in commitment, remember?"  
"I guess, but she was so pretty. Soft brown eyes, and wavy red hair..."  
"Stop! You love Elizabeth!" Thomas shouted.  
"Right, sorry, I do love Elizabeth, I am just nervous," Will said, and walked away from the mirror he was looking into. "We should go now, or we'll be late," he said, while tying his brown hair back.  
  
Everyone was in their places, and the wedding was about to start. The lovely bride was walking down the aisle, which was covered with pink flower petals. Will was blinking his eyes furiously, because she looked so graceful and stunning. Elizabeth's face was gleaming with excitement. 

Next to her, Governor Swann winked at Will. He then stopped and let Elizabeth walk up to Will, and the extremely old priest with a beard down to his knees started the ceremony.   
From the corner of Elizabeth's hazelnut brown eyes, she saw Commodore Norrington in his navy blue uniform and hat. Elizabeth blushed furiously, because he was her ex-fiancée. However, this was her day, and she wouldn't let him disturb it. Although, Elizabeth shouldn't have worried about an old friend, but a fleet of them.  


"God!" shouted Jack, his long brown hair flying around. A beaded strand flew around and smacked his face. The crew members froze and stared at the old man with glasses down to the tip of his nose. If he bent down, they would most likely smash into a thousand pieces against the wooden dock. His African American servant boy, dressed in clothes too small for him and a straw hat, jumped and crouched behind his master.

"I don't care who you are, it is a shilling to tie up your boat!" shrieked the old man.   
"Here's your bloody shilling! Ta-ta," Jack said, while shoving a silver coin into the man's book, and walked away. Suddenly, he saw a sign, written in gold ink. Jack walked backwards, eyeing the sign, which explained that a wedding was to take place at ten o'clock in the morning, which meant that it started fifteen minutes ago. Jack knew who was getting married, and started running to the church. While running, he told his crew members to go steal a second breakfast from a nearby pub or restaurant. "Hey, a swing of rum in the morning does you good," thought Jack.

After a few minutes, Jack reached the church. He wasn't sure when to walk in, maybe when he heard the line, "Speak now, or forever hold your piece." However, Jack didn't want to break the marriage apart, he just needed their help. Even though he felt like a bloody pinhead, interrupting on a line like that, but he had no choice.

"Speak now, or forever hold your piece," said the old priest.   
"I... I don't object, I don't object!" shouted Jack, while slamming the doors open. "I just... I need your assistance," Jack said, while lowering his voice. He looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Just Will and Elizabeth, sorry," he shouted, but they kept staring at him in disbelief.  
"Jack!" said Will, as he let go of Elizabeth's soft hands. "What are you doing here?"  
"The cur- the wedding, I love weddings. I had to supply a round of drinks mate," Jack said. At the same time, Commodore Norrington ran up to Jack and pulled him over to a spare chair, which just so happened to be right next to the Commodore, lucky Jack. "Don't do anything rash, Sparrow. I knew I'd have to endure some sort of sensible attempt to avoid your inconvenience," whispered Commodore Norrington.

"I'll talk to you love birds later, savvy?" said Jack to Will and Elizabeth. "And it is Captain Sparrow, Commodore," he said through his teeth. Elizabeth giggled, and the priest continued with the rest of the ceremony.   
  
"What do you mean the curse is upon you?" Elizabeth asked, as he brown eyes widened.  
"Elizabeth, my dear," Jack said as sweetly as possible. "What part of THE CURSE IS UPON US don't you understand?! Honestly..." Jack said, rolling his black circled eyes. "Sorry, but we need to hurry, savvy?"  
"What pirate was not killed or... or captured?" asked Will.  
"Well..." Jack said, while walking over to the food table and grabbing a ripe, green apple. He dug his teeth into it, and continued talking. "...I don't remember killing Jack, the monkey," he said, while spraying the married couple with fresh apple mist.   
"I pushed him into the ocean!" yelled Elizabeth.

"Yes, but you have to push him into the ocean in pieces!" Jack exclaimed, ready to take on an argument. He was a bit tired, from the long days out the ocean...   
"Oh..."

"So, let me get this straight, you interrupted our wedding day... for a monkey?" asked Will, staring at Jack in disbelief.  
"Well yes," Jack said, while taking another bite of his apple. "That monkey has something of ours that we need. That is much more important than a wedding."  
"I'm getting a shot of whisky, I'll see you two later," Will replied, and walked away.  
"Well, could you convince Master Turner to come along with me? Oh, by the way, congratulations on your... eh... upcoming arrival. I thought that Will was a true eunuch," said Jack. At the same time, Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she walked away, then started running. Of course, Jack, the strong man he is, was able to run after her with no trouble at all.

"I must ask you, how did you know?!" said Elizabeth, as she spun around, with tears in her eyes.  
"Well, it is sort of obvious love, you're too joyful," Jack said, with a smile across his face.  
"It's my wedding day!" she shrieked.   
"Yes... but... that doesn't count," he said slowly.  
"You bloody bastard!" she shouted, and ran away.   
"Look, I apologize for my informal attitude, love. But you should be excited to be expecting a child with your husband, Elizabeth!" Jack said, while catching up to her.  
"The only problem is, I can't recall a night with Will," she said, while sniffing. Tears were running down her face. Her brown eyes grew slightly red and puffy.

"Uh... wait a minute..." Jack said, with a nervous and horrified look on his face. "Do you remember that night... on the island?"  
"Yes, it was the first time I became drunk over that vile drink you call rum!" she answered, while giving him a disgusted look.   
"No... you see, we... you don't remember?" he said. Jack was giving a suggestive look. Elizabeth's eyes widened at the suggestion.  
"You don't me-" she gasped.  
"Yes... I do love," Jack said. After a long and awkward pause, Jack decided to break the tension. "Well, since it is ours... can we name it Jack? Or Jackie?"  
"Is that all you care about, Jack? The name of the child?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Well, I have to carry on my name, don't I?" he said, while chuckling. "I'll tell you what, I shall keep my mouth shut, but, you have to help me find that monkey. Do we have an agreement?" Elizabeth thought for a moment. She shook Jack's hand, and walked away, looking for Will.  
  
"Wow, we are having another young William in the family!" shouted Will. He was not concentrating on the important news, and was too busy drinking more whisky.  
"Yes, but actually, I thought that we should name the child Jack... or Jackie," Elizabeth replied, with a nervous expression on her face.

"It is funny, I can't recall us..." Will said, with a confused look on his face.  
"You don't remember? How could you not?" said Elizabeth. She pretended to take the question like an insult. True, it was a lie, but no one but Jack and herself knew.  
"Sorry, I remember, how could I forget?" he said. He really couldn't remember, but it would hurt her feelings if he told her the truth.  
"Now, I also wanted to talk to you about Jack, you see, I think that we should help him," she said.  
"But why? He's a pirate."  
"As are you. Please, it will be like a honeymoon." Will sighed, while staring into her eyes.   
"Fine, we shall help him find that monkey."  
For the rest of the night, dancing, games, and "drinks all around" from Captain Sparrow were flowing faster than a waterfall. The next morning, they would be out for Jack, to lift the curse yet again.


End file.
